OneShotilicious
by KhaestaAradia
Summary: This is a collection of Request One shots!  Hot scenes with all of your favorite pairings.  The first request is Troypay but I love all the characters and am willing to right anything just requesst away and you shall get exactly what you want!  please R


Oneshotilicious! Hot little one shots all request by you my loyal and faithful readers. I have my first and second requests so act now to be in the next few Chapters! Just leave it in your review or go ahead and send me a PM ^_^ whatever you do you have to give me the deets of what you want as demonstrated in my first request by **AshleyNLucasForeva, **the girl who introduced me to the addicting world of roleplaying, hope you love this Charlene!

**Pairing**: TROYPAY!  
**Rating (aka smut or no smut): **RRRRRRRRRRRRR  
**Location: **don't care  
**Quote: : **I will always love you no matter what anyone else says"  
**And anything else you for sure want to happen:** something like troy and shar are dating in secret but their parents have like a family feud so troy is dating gabi and shar is dating zeke as a cover-up so they can keep seeing each other

~Peace Out *KhaestaAradia*

~PS- You guys better request it up!

**Secret liaisons (One Shot Request 1)**

I stared at my phone as Gabriella was talking about her day. She was beautiful in an exotic kind of way with flowing dark brown curly hair and big brown eyes, but the truth was she was not my type. I have never been interested in her. The only reason that I even pretend to be interested in her is because my parent's despise the parents of the woman I really love, Sharpay Evans.

I had plans to mean up with Sharpay later and would be excited when I got to lay on her, but for now I was sitting at the most exclusive restaurant in the city with the woman that all the other guys wanted to date just trying to pretend I was as interested as all the other men in the city. I smiled at Gabriella and opened my mouth to say something when I noticed Sharpay and her fake boyfriend Zeke walk into the restaurant.

Sharpay was the flawless beauty whose love flowed through my veins. Looking at her I had to remember I was in public and catch my breath before anyone realized I was staring. She glowed like a sun-kissed Angel with her bold blonde hair, golden brown eyes, and curvaceous body. She was wearing an elegant white dress that hugged her hips and left little to the imagination.

"The Tilapia is amazing here Gabs; I am so glad that you recommended this place." I said with the fake enthusiasm no one could tell the difference between. I guess that was the great thing about being with Sharpay, when you are involved with an actress sooner or later you pick up the tricks of the trade.

Ignoring her response, I held my phone beneath the table and text Sharpay. _Bathroom 5 minutes!_

I slipped my phone back in my pocket not waiting for a response from Sharpay. It wasn't a question, it was my demand. She should have known better then to come to this restaurant wearing that outfit. She knew exactly what it did to me, and if she didn't I was about to show her. I just had to think of an excuse to get away from Gabriella.

"Yeah." I said agreeing to whatever she had replied. "You know what? I think I have to go to the bathroom. I will be right back." I said quickly as I stood up and set my napkin on the table and turning to head towards the bathroom once again not waiting for a response. I am Troy Bolton, and Troy Bolton waits for no one.

I made sure that there were no guys in any of the stalls as I waited for Sharpay wondering what was going on with her and Zeke. I am sure that if I thought about it long enough I could figure it out. I was positive it was similar to the idea I had in my head.

Outside back in the restaurant Sharpay smiled at Zeke as the waiter handed them their menus. "I am sorry honey; I have to go powder my nose. Will you order for me so I can look my best for you?"

Zeke smiled at Sharpay and nodded at her. "Anything for you, love." He grabbed her menu as he watched her stand up and gazed at her perfect form fitting dress as her hips swayed as she walked to the bathroom.

I had to admit seeing her with him made me jealous. I didn't care if he was her cover up so she could spend time with me. Sharpay was my woman, and here, tonight I was leaving my mark on her! The world would know that Sharpay Evans was in love with Troy Bolton and I didn't care about what anyone thought. I never wanted to see her with another man.

She finally snuck into the bathroom and she smirked. "Well someone is a little impatient tonight."

I glared at her and shrugged. "What can I say? I know what I want and when I want it. And I don't want anyone else having what is mine."

She looked at me gently as she started her way across the bathroom to where I was leaning against the handicap stall. "Troy, we have been over this a thousand times. Gabriella and Zeke are not real. For the sake of our parents we have to pretend we are with them. Otherwise we will never be happy together."

"I have something to tell you." I said giving her a serious look.

She frowned at me as I was sure she was preparing for the worse in whatever it was I had to say. She finally made her way across the bathroom and rested a hand on my chest. "Troy…."

I looked at her and grinned as I pulled her close to me and whispered in her ears. "I will always love you no matter what anyone else says. You and I belong together and I am done hiding being fake loves. This is about you and me following our hearts and just being together."

She looked up at me blushing slightly as tears filled her eyes and she whispered gently. "I love you Troy. I will always love you, no matter what anyone else says."

With that I pushed her into the last stall and locked the door behind us as I pressed my body against her and pushed hers against the cold wall. She gasped and slipped her hands under my shirt pushing it up as she ran her hands up my sides.

I wasn't in the mood to play Mr. Nice Guy. I wanted this rough, fast and hard. I yanked my shirt out of her grasps and pulled it off. I slid her dress up her body quickly unzipping my pants. I let my briefs and pants fall to my ankles as I ripped her sexy lacey gold panties right off of her.

I didn't hesitate. I slammed my throbbing penis into her hard as I sucked on her neck with a giant bite. There was nothing subtle about my movements. I was claiming what was mine and marking my territory. She moaned loudly as she felt me enter her and peeled off her dress. As she wasn't wearing a bra. She was completely naked before me.

I kept pounding into her pleasure core savagely as I left my mark deep and colorful on her neck. She cried out my name as she was getting as excited as I was. Running her nails down my back she wrapped her legs around me. I held onto her ass shaking her body along with my thrust.

It was pure heated passion. It was love making and it wasn't sex. It was two people completely focused on each other and their passion and pleasure battle.

After I was sure I had left a big enough mark on her neck, I traced my tongue down her body and took one of her humble breasts into my mouth suckling gently on her sensitive skin as I twirled my tongue around and ran her nipples between my teeth.

She pulled at my hair and I responded my pounding her against the wall and smacking the bottom of her ass with my hands. She grinded her hips into my causing me to go in even harder and deeper and made me want to go even faster.

We lost ourselves in our movements. Each trying to cause the other more pain, more pleasure. Before I could even realize that I had claimed what was mine and took her against the bathroom wall, we were hitting a giant incredible orgasm together. It blended us even more as I let my passion juices flow into her.

I pulled out of her slightly and she kissed her way down my body and licked all of my juices off of my still hard cock and finished me off completely as I screamed her name out not noticing that the main door had opened and we were no longer alone.

Zeke practically gasped. "Sharpay?"

He didn't have to see us, to know where we were. We quickly got dressed and opened the stall to face him. Sharpay looked at me and I nodded. It was time that we stepped out as a couple. Fuck what everyone else thinks, does, or says. The only thing I needed in this world to be happy was Sharpay.

I didn't flinch I wrapped one arm around her and smiled as I looked at Zeke. "It's over dude. But hey I hear there is a hot brunette sitting at a table by the bar all alone. Better luck with her. This gorgeous blond here? She is my baby!" And with that I kissed her passionately before leading her out off the bathroom.


End file.
